hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Uppercrash
Paige Uppercrash '(ペイジアッパークラッシュ ''Peiji Appākurasshu) is a playable fighter in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid Excelsior, an expansion of CR Vanilla. She is voiced by Mayumi Asano, though Kishō Taniyama provided the vocals for her original form '''Sidney Haymaker (シドニーヘイメーカー Shidonī Heimēkā). Her epithet is Blunt Trauma Maniac. Biography Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Some death wish you got there." *"You'll regret ogling me." *"I ain't playing a part in this..." Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"The whole world isn't to blame for how much of a weak, whiny numbskull you are. Run back to prison." (Vs. Alicia) *"Aspirations like the one you have are so puerile -- specially if you ain't cut out to make them a reality. Had to learn that myself." (Vs. Akko) *"What flimsy armor. The steed is a joke, too." (Vs. Arnold) *"Guess the Lord couldn't stick around to shield your loud, opinionated dumbass. A real shame, that." (Vs. Austin) *"How can someone like you think to destroy an entire city when you can't beat me to a pulp? {sigh} ...Up to me now to deal the last blow. Lights out!!" (Vs. Beelzebub Meringue) *"Here's a bitch who wouldn't know 'high-maintenance' if it hit her upside the head. ...Hug me again and your bruises'll be a lot worse." (Vs. Carmine) *"Millions of dollars won't buy you happiness. Bet they can't even buy shatterproof swords either... or the best bath products." (Vs. Chris) *"I've punched heavy-duty sandbags that were more durable. Turns out the metallic body parts and that axe are just poor quality." (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"Cocky piece of shit. That power couldn't even faze the visually impaired. You and your clones were too sluggish." (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"Heh. Wait till York hears about how I just socked a mythological beast..." (Vs. Elias) *"Stop talking or else I'll keep jabbing your throat until it bleeds. That outdated slang is godawful and you should feel godawful." (Vs. Gaz) *"I'd like to ask you something: Which sounds worse? Your singing? ...Or the moment my straight made contact with your mug?" (Vs. Greg) *"Nice footwork... for an obese mutant. Looking at you made me puke in my mouth." (Vs. Gordo) *"Landing TKOs aren't meant to be a walk in the park. It's because you were putting too much time and effort into your hair... Moronic." (Vs. Hector) *"Ninja are a dime a dozen now... You were quick on your feet like the rest of 'em... but all these years of experience in the ring gifted me speed that was once unthinkable." (Vs. Imaishi) *"It's all fun and games until narcissists get punched so hard they run off screaming and crying. Then it's hilarious." (Vs. Janice) *"What the hell was up with this runt?! He nearly took my head off...! Feels like it's been decades since I last squared up against a special contender. To think I'd be the one trembling...!!" (Vs. Jed) *"Oh, please. That ear-biting incident struck more fear into my heart than your Halloween act. Seeing through those hokey tricks was simple." (Vs. Jet Black Panic) *"The skill to transform hands into firearms... Jesus. Sounds like something out of a comic book or game. It should be up York's alley." (Vs. Kaleb) *"Are you serious...? Your insomnia is second only to my bloodied fists. Probably would've went better for you if you stayed up the whole match." (Vs. Liza) *"Hurt me with anything you want. Regardless, your style's all over the place, so the outcome won't change..." (Vs. Marco) *"Don't beat yourself up too much. Lay the blame on the dullard who led you down this path." (Vs. Matt) *"Punks like you should stay home and drink formula. Better that than boring me to death with weightless mumbo jumbo." (Vs. Nicolas) *"Another waste of these hardened fists. The writing was on the wall with this fight." (Vs. Opus) *"The point of these encounters is to survive and fight until one of the warriors is left standing. How anyone could see them as a chance to dress for success is beyond me." (Vs. Osiris) *"For a copy, you're wet behind the ears. The genuine article would never show mercy." (Vs. Paige-2) *"What'd you expect would happen by shoving that mic in my face? Air your grievances with the executives." (Vs. Rush) *"The combat zone's no place for peacemakers. Devil genes or no genes, if you don't enjoy fights, keep your neck out of it and quit bitching." (Vs. Saturn) *"'Assassin of the Night' my genderbent ass. With my own two hands, I crushed your ego... and that childish stoicism." (Vs. Seth) *"You best consider dieting the next time I punch your face in. Maybe then you'll be able to find an opening. ...As if!" (Vs. Tanya) *"I didn't have the patience to drag this match out. You kept screwing around, and your voice was grinding my gears." (Vs. Ultima) *"Sheesh... You weren't just any ordinary opponent. The fight was something else all right. What the hell kind of training did someone like you undergo to get so firm?" (Vs. Vivi) *"Deep down, you and every other corrupt pig are cut from the same cloth. Though I guess you're more drooling fleabag than squealing porker." (Vs. Watchdog) Victory Text (Versus) *"See what happens when you lay a finger on me? Idiot..." *"If I felt like it, I could grind you underneath my heel... but you're too weak for me to mull that over." *"Next time, come at me with the strength of a demon, not today's soon-to-be roadkill!" *"Don't you ever get tired of tasting grime?" *"Piss off!" *"Let's impart some sage advice: stay the hell away from this battlefield if you know what's good for you." *"I keep running low on Herculean opponents... What a pain in the dick." *"Despite appearances, I'm no less of a man now than I was before the... circumstances." Trivia *Paige also appears in the 51-minute OVA special Hexad Powers: The Strange, the Fun & the Parasol. She's prominently shown in a scene unrelated to the main plot where she effortlessly beats up a gang of thugs -- almost to death. The goons, who were middle-aged, made unwanted advances towards two high school girls, which then came to a head with (attempted) sexual assault. **Her voice in the English dub is handled by Laura Bailey. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters